real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Shaw
David John "Dave" Shaw (July 20 1954 – 8 January 2005) was an Australian scuba diver, technical diver, and airline pilot for Cathay Pacific, flying the Lockhead L-1011 Tristar, then the 747-400, and then the A330-300, A340-300, and A340-600. Personal Life Dave Shaw met Anne Shaw in Hong Kong. They had two children, Steven "Steve" Shaw and Anne Moyers. Deon Dreyer and Last Dive Deon Dreyer (August 7th, 1974 – December 17th, 1994) was a South African recreational scuba diver who died in Bushman's Hole in South Africa. Deon's Life Dreyer's father, Theo (who owns a business that sells and services two-way radios) and mother, Marie, raised him in the town of Vereeniging, about 35 miles south of Johannesburg. Dreyer designed "obscenely loud car stereos", had a passion for diving, and loved adventure, (e.g., hunting, racing a souped-up car, and motorcycling). Deon's Death Dreyer drowned on December 17th, 1994, aged 20, during a practice dive while helping a team, assembled by Nuno Gomes, set up conditions for a deep, technical dive scheduled to take place later that week. According to first-hand accounts from those diving with him, Dreyer was lost on ascent around 50 metres (160 ft) from the surface. They conjectured he had probably lost consciousness either because of oxygen toxicity or hypercapnia induced by the high work-rate of breathing at depth. Two weeks after Dreyer's death, Theo hired a small, remotely operated sub used by the De Beers mining company. It found Dreyer's dive helmet on the cenote floor, but there was no sign of his body. Last Dive Shaw died on 8 January 2005 while seeking to recover the body of Deon Dreyer. Shaw recorded his dive with an underwater camera, which allowed researchers to determine that he suffered from respiratory issues due to the high pressure. Shaw ran into difficulties when he cut loose Dreyer's harness and the body unexpectedly began to float. Shaw had been advised by various experts that the body would remain negatively buoyant because the visible parts were reduced to the skeleton. However, within his wetsuit, Dreyer's corpse had turned into a soap-like substance called adipocere, which floats. Shaw had been working with both hands, and so had been resting his can light on the cave floor. The powerful underwater lights that cave divers use are connected by wires to heavy battery canisters, normally worn on the cave diver's waist, or sometimes attached to their tanks. Normally he would have wrapped the wire behind his neck, but he was unable to do so; the lines from the body bag appear to have become entangled with the light head, and the physical effort of trying to free himself led to his death. The next day, both of the bodies floated up to near the surface as the dive team was retrieving their equipment. The dive on which Shaw died was the 333rd dive of his career. At the time of his world record setting dive, he had been diving for just over five years. Category:Male Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Rescuer Category:Sacrificial heroes Category:Heroes Category:Died with Honor